Encuentro nocturno
by Esteicy
Summary: Un agente y un mutante juntos en una habitación...dos hombres sin miedo de demostrar lo que sienten por el otro. Este fic participa en el Reto: "Mutante, LGBT y orgulloso" del foro Groovy Mutations.


**Dis:** _Nada me pertenece, Kurt es propiedad de Marvel y Fox. Dann es propiedad de Javichu y yo sólo lo tomé prestado para fines malévolos._

 **Hola gente de FF, aquí vengo yo con otro fic inspirado en uno de los juegos de rol de la maravillosa Torre Stark. Este está ambientado en el rol Marvel Zombies y se centra en una parejita que se ha ido insinuando por ahí entre Nightcrawler y un OC ;)**

 **Petta, Javi…ustedes me orillan a escribir cosas como estas ¿cómo pueden rolear a dos personajes con tanta química y esperar que ésta loca de aquí no se enamore? xD Espero que les guste chicas, se los dedico especialmente a ustedes :3**

 **Sin más ¡a leer amigos míos!**

Una nube de humo se hizo presente en la habitación dejando ver a un Kurt claramente nervioso que se miraba las manos dudoso, el reloj en su muñeca alteraba su imagen y le daba ese aspecto de chico "normal". Clavó los ojos en el joven que dormía en aquella destartalada cama, siendo iluminado por la luz pálida de la luna llena, y se aproximó a él.

—Dann…—llamó haciendo que el hombre se despertara de golpe y se incorporara agarrando el cuchillo que descansaba al costado de su lecho.

—¿Qué? ¿Ha pasado algo, Kurt? —preguntó mirando al recién llegado.

—No, no…no pasa nada, puedes estar tranquilo, no hay muertos vivientes ni nada de eso por aquí—soltó una risita que hizo al contrario destensarse y dejar el arma en su lugar.

—Oh bueno…¿entonces qué te tiene despierto? —preguntó el pelinegro más calmado mientras alzaba una ceja con curiosidad.

—Bueno…estaba en mi cuarto intentando dormir y noté que no tenía ventanas…o más bien tenía, pero estaban rotas—empezó a relatar repitiendo las palabras que había ensayado por media hora en su habitación—. Digamos que no me puedo quejar, encontrar un edificio medianamente habitable y libre de zombies para pasar la noche fue un verdadero lujo para el equipo, y ya sé que yo mismo sugerí quedarnos aquí pero…—al notar la mirada del mayor se calló.

—¿El punto es? —preguntó el agente ladeando la cabeza, ese comportamiento lo divertía pero la verdad no terminaba de captar la presencia del menor ahí.

—Es que…como no tengo ventanas el aire se mete de lleno en mi cuarto y…bueno…es bastante frío allí en mi cama, entonces quería preguntarte si podría, tú sabes…¡sólo en caso de que no te moleste, por supuesto! —una risa nerviosa escapó de su boca mientras sentía sus mejillas arder ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso?

El mayor entendió al fin las intenciones del más joven y no pudo suprimir una sonrisa, era tan tierno cuando se lo proponía.

—Si quieres dormir conmigo sólo pídelo, tonto—dijo tiñendo el insulto con un tono cariñoso que hizo al más joven esbozar una encantadora sonrisa.

Entonces extendió su mano y atrapando la muñeca del mutante lo tiró hacia él, haciéndolo caer en la cama y dándole la oportunidad perfecta para juntar sus labios en un suave beso. El ritmo cardiaco de ambos se aceleró mientras sus ojos se cerraban con lentitud, la mano del de ojos verdes acarició suavemente la mejilla ajena mientras la otra bajaba hacia ese aparato y lo apagaba, dejando que la piel de Kurt volviera a su hermoso color azul.

—No te ocultes, ya te lo he dicho—susurró contra sus labios cuando se separaron para tomar aire—. Me gusta el azul—dijo con coquetería, provocando con el otro riera suavemente.

—Siempre con las palabras correctas, Herr Medal—comentó posicionando su cuerpo sobre él.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron mientras los brazos del chico azul rodeaban el cuello del mayor, las manos del agente acariciaron los costados ajenos lentamente, dejando pasar un montón de ideas por su mente…pensamientos que no pasaron desapercibidos por su pareja.

—¿Qué tramas, Herr? —preguntó con ese exquisito acento que a Dann tanto le fascinaba.

—Algunas ideas para que esta noche no puedas dormir—respondió sensual en un susurró, acercando su boca al cuello del más pequeño y besando con lentitud esa exótica piel.

El mutante se estremeció y dejó salir de sus labios un suave gemido tembloroso por lo repentino de la acción, entonces se apartó un poco y lamió sus colmillos, dudoso.

—No negaré que la oferta es tentadora…pero mañana será un largo día, Dann…además alguien nos puede atrapar aquí—estaba en un serio debate interno, su mente le decía no pero más de alguna parte de su cuerpo vociferaba que sí.

—¿Estás seguro? —volvió a besar sus labios, volteando las cosas y quedando él sobre el mutante.

Su lengua pasó a recorrer el interior de boca del menor, el cual no perdía el tiempo y correspondía con vehemencia mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda, al separase se quedaron mirando a los ojos ajenos con las respiraciones agitadas. Se notaba que acabarían cediendo a sus deseos, era obvio…pero en ese segundo a alguien se le ocurrió abrir la puerta y pillar a los dos tortolitos.

—Dann ¿podrías guardar silencio? No puedo…—Joey paró de hablar al ver la "situación" en la que se encontraban los muchachos, abrió los ojos con sorpresa e inmediatamente cerró la puerta—. ¡Lo siento! Sólo les pido que bajen el volumen, con tantos ruiditos no puedo dormir —dijo antes de marcharse a su cuarto, ambos chicos se miraron y lanzaron un suspiro que se transformó en una risa.

—Creo que será para la otra—murmuró Medal mientras se acomodaba al lado del joven y lo rodeaba protector con los brazos.

—Lamento romper tu corazón, _meine liebe_ —bromeó riendo suavemente, entonces se apegó contra el pecho del ojiverde, sintiendo su calor envolverlo.

—Te amo, Kurt…aunque seas un tonto—susurró antes de cerrar los ojos.

—También de amo, Dann—respondió con dulzura, imitando sus acciones.

 **No sé qué fascinación tengo por escribir escenas finales en las que los personajes se duermen abrazados, es que se me hacen muy tiernas *w***

 **Joey también es una OC, pertenece a Luna Asami y se la robé porque soy malvada owo**

 **Espero haber abordado bien las personalidades de los chicos y que el fic haya quedado lindo.**

 **¡Si dejaran un review yo sería muy feliz! nwn**


End file.
